1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to lighting fixtures, specifically to a multi-directional, bendable light extension device for use with exterior floodlight fixtures which comprises a first extension arm that can be bent into a plurality of orientations and retains a given orientation without change until it is reconfigured, a lamp housing connected to one end of the first extension arm, the other end of the first extension arm being configured for threaded connection to the standard size of light socket commonly used in commercial and residential construction for exterior lighting purposes, and which further comprises a second bendable extension arm that holds a given orientation without change until it is reconfigured, the second extension arm being detachably connected on one it its ends to the lamp housing with its other end being connected to a secondary housing containing a motion detector sensor, a light sensor, and an audible alarm. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use by homeowners to provide more versatile and precisely directed exterior lighting and motion detection apparatus for enhanced security of their premises.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rising crime rates have prompted homeowners to become increasingly aware of home security. As a result, growing numbers of homeowners have installed outdoor lighting with motion detector sensors attached thereto that automatically turn on spotlights when movement within a targeted area is encountered. However, the designs of many buildings contain features, such gutter down spouts, which limit the amount of directional aiming possible for prior art spotlights and motion detectors positioned close thereto. Thus, homeowners may be required to accept less than the desired amount of security coverage for areas immediately surrounding their residence. Should the motion detectors be adjusted to target an expanded area around the home in attempts to gain an a desired level of lighting coverage, the homeowners run the risk of unnecessary activation of the spotlights by passing neighborhood animals and motor vehicles. Unnecessary activation can cause undue alarm to occupants of a building, but it can also become a nuisance when it dilutes the effectiveness of its ability to warning building occupants of possible danger. In limiting the targeted area of the motion detectors to reduce unnecessary activation, the homeowners again run the risk excessive limitation beyond the point where the premises are effectively secured. Consequently, due to the limited mobility and extension of currently available exterior lighting fixtures and motion detection sensors, many homeowners presently have exterior lighting which is either excessively activated, or is insufficiently positioned to provide the level of security for which it was intended.
Generally, lighting fixtures with elongated adjustable support arms are known. A variety of desk lamps have base members which can be positioned near to the edge of the desk top and which are connected to elongated support arms that can position a light source over the central portion of a desk, the base member remaining in an out-of-the-way position to maximize the amount of working space available on the desk top surface. Also exterior lighting fixtures are currently available which comprise motion detectors to activate spotlights when movement within a targeted area is detected. However, it is not known, and it would be useful to have, a device comprising exterior lighting and motion detecting units each suspended on an elongated bendable component which would permit nearly unlimited directional orientation thereof, including positioning of light and motion detecting sensors around corners and around gutter down spouts, to provide more precisely directed, and thereby more complete, lighting coverage in the immediate area of a building to minimize its desirability as a target of crime.
The prior art believed to be most closely related to the present invention is the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,323 to Osteen (1995) which comprises a proximity sensor remotely positioned from a lampholder so that the heat build-up from the lamp does not prematurely cause the sensor to fail. The Osteen invention comprises a base member which can be attached to a solid surface and provides electrical connections for the lamp; a lampholder for receiving at least one lamp; attachment means for connecting the lampholder to the base member and which permits manual positioning of the lampholder in different positions relative to the base; an adjustable mast arm also attached to the base member and positioned with its distal end remotely located from the lampholder; and a sensor housing attached to the distal end of the mast arm. Movement of the Osteen mast arm is accomplished by two pivot joints and a swivel joint connected between the two pivot joints. In contrast, the present invention has its lamp housing mounted on the end of a first elongated bendable extension arm for more versatile positioning of its light source than is possible with the Osteen invention. The present invention also has threaded connection means on the end of the first extension arm remote from the lamp housing connection for quick and easy use of the present invention with the sockets of existing spotlight fixtures. Further, the present invention has a secondary housing attached to the lamp housing and electrically connected thereto through a second extension arm. The bendable extension arms attached to each allow both the lamp housing and the secondary housing to be oriented into almost any position required for effective security in a targeted area, including use around restrictive design features of a building such as gutter down spouts. Thus more complete lighting coverage can be provided by the present invention without a need for setting a motion detector to scan an expanded target area that in turn causes unnecessary activation of its light and/or alarm to the point where it becomes a distraction or a nuisance. Activator/disabler switches are also provided for the lamp housing, the motion detecting sensor, the light sensor, and the audible alarm to permit varying combinations of use among such components to satisfy differing use requirements. It is not known in the field of lighting fixtures to have a multi-directional, bendable light extension device for attachment to existing exterior lighting fixtures which comprises a first extension arm that can be bent into an unlimited variety of orientations and which retains a given orientation without change until it is reconfigured, a lamp housing connected to one end of the first extension arm, the other end of the first extension arm being configured for threaded connection to the standard size of light socket commonly used in commercial and residential construction, and which further comprises at least one additional bendable extension arm that also holds a given orientation without change until it is reconfigured, the second extension arm being detachably connected on one of its ends to the lamp housing with its other end being connected to a secondary housing having a motion detector, a light sensor, and an audible alarm to provide a virtually unlimited number of positions into which the spotlight and motion detection sensors connected thereto can be placed for more thorough security coverage in and around buildings than is possible with prior art security devices, with a concomitant minimization of unnecessary activation.